megas XLR v Naruto
by megasxlrfan02
Summary: megas XLR what do you get when the megas XLR and Naruto worlds and a bad to the bone glorft come and reakes the Naruto world P.S. ramdom crossovers will hapen
1. talk about life

This my fist story please in joy I no Is lame hay I trayed

**Megas xlr vs naruto**

Naruto! You got the comlick up and running Coop saids

Yer it is arouing you no said Naruto

So how live wheve out the glorft. Naruto

Boring as outsole coop reped

Ok how is kiva and Jamie Naruto asked

O dont get me sarted Coop reped

So how is saska and sarkra Coop asked

Shut up abut thus ? Naruto shouted at Coop


	2. naruto world hear we come

Megas XLR v Naruto Part 2 

Glorft show up!

Got to run !

The thing you get when you get when youre tv go out

"Naruto!" X3 Coop shouted

"You limy green surker'' Coop shouted

"YOU" shouted Gorrath

"me ur right" Coop repled

seen canges Coop get in to megas and go to the Naruto world

I am coming Naruto!

Seen caning a warp in sky ''what this'' gorrath relied

'' look who come out to play '' ''and I am not a lone '' Coop shouts at gorrath Coop come wheve the teen titians and the transformers

_**see you next time in **_

_**megas XlR v Naruto!**_

_**by megasxlrfan02**_


	3. the cabery as a ravid

Megas XLR V Naruto 3.0 

**ok lets get back **

**as megas lands some button flashing "what do we have hear'' Coop said **

'' **you priertive'' gorrath yeld **

''**otobots roll out'' said optimas prime yeld**

'' **all st not you punks gen'' gorrath shouted **

'' **you no them'' coop asked **

'' **yes, yes'' ''I no them they tray to take over my planet'' gorrath soled them **

'' **which ones'' coop asked **

'' **what do think'' gorrath yeld **

'' **good'' coop asked**

'' **no! the desapercons'' as gorrath xplanes**

**back to the battle megas shot some missals at gorrath gorrath shot some back and blow a hole in megass leg **

'' **you bich'' Coop shouted at gorrath **

'' **take some this'' Coop said and press a button at random and rips gorraths mech in half **

'' **that new got to remember that one'' Coop **

**as the otobots go in to some ditch by accident and squish the teen titans ''NO'' Coop shouted **

''**my elamet of supese is gone'' coop shouted **


	4. why o why do ther have to be pokemon

Wol we on part4 or rede 

_**Well let get Megas XLR v Naruto part llll part 1 I am going to this chapter in two parts why you my ask be cos I have school**_

_**The transformers in this story are the armada sires **_

"Well I do not need them'' Coop said sadder 

" what do you mean that you do not need as" hot shot cared out

" fuck you " Coop shout


	5. hear comes the pokemon oh no

Wow so sorry that it in two parts 

_**So hears **_

_**Megas XLR v Naruro part 4 bit 2**_

_**In gorath mind '' how das that earthier now where to rip my mech I half''**_

''_**gorath…I am so sorry that I rip you're robot in half'' Coop said sadly**_

_**In a nadir world aka the pokemon world **_

'' _**what that '' ash ask.**_

'' _**no Idea'' brock asked **_

_**and than they get sucked up in to it **_

''_**is it dragon rage'' ash asked **_

'' _**NO it a warp'' borck said **_

'' _**is that Latias coming .. it is'' ash ask and then shocked to see pikacu coming wheve her **_

'' _**PIKACU YOU ARE ALL RITE THAKS LATIAS''**_

_**ash said wheve joy as they land on a battlefield which had lots of reached meachs on the ground in the Naruto world ''what that'' ash asked **_

' '_**it is Megas '' Coop said in the background **_

'' _**what tape is Megas '' ash asked**_

'' _**what tape. It is a robot '' Coop said **_

'' _**are you a member of team rocket? '' ash said ''team rocket who are they" Coop asked**_

''_**whey are a buch of bad guys who only think off them safe'' ash explained**_

'' _**o lot like the glorft '' Coop said**_

'' _**who are the gorft '' ash asked **_

'' _**long story '' Coop said**_

_**as got in to Megas ''that thos golrft guys''**_

_**Coop said '' **_**let get battle started "**_** latias said in pare English. **__**that it for part 4 bit 2 **_


	6. love and lost

Well we are on Megas XLR v Naurto part 

_**4**_

'' **Let me get is state you came hear fro a worp **

**Coop replied **

**Ash & brock nodded **

'' **Ok'' Coop said whale nervosas **

'' **so latias you can speak human '' Coop asked**

**latias nodded **

'' **yo ash is she you girlfriend '' Coop ask **

'' **yer sord of '' ash said nervosas ally **

'' **Ash got a crush, ash got a crush '' Coop said in a song**

'' **STOP THAT " ash screamed**

'' **Stop what '' Coop asked **

" **stop endowing me "ash screamed a bout to rip Coop (not!) **

" **latias? Do you have crush on ash "**

**Latias nodded **

" **so you do have a crush ash ? "**

" **ok you got ME "**

" **let get going "**

" **what the fuck "**

_**that did they see come back next time **_

_**in "Megas XLR v Naruto Part 5 ''**_


	7. team rocket

_**Megas XLR v Naruto part 5!**_

" **is that team rocket " Coop asked**

" **yep that them " ash said **

" **Repair for trouble''**

" **and make it double''**

" **and welcome the people in are nation"**

" **for the true s and love"**

"**jesse" **

"**james"**

" **and ** **" ****Meoeth the name"**

" **mime mime" team rocket sings **

**Coop starts leafing**

" **man what rung wave you guys" Coop said **

" **who asked you! " jesse asked**

" **if you are whering what my name is it Coop say it wheve me now C-oo-p how hard is it to remember ''**


	8. the drifting clanige part 1

Welcome to Megas XLR v Naruto part 5 or 6 

_**Last time: Coop and brock found out that latias loves ash and bad of all (not) Team rocket **_

_**And latest rejoin the battle.**_

"What arider TV show will there be?" Coop asked 

Let con… as Coop run in to the hill of initial D

"Let do some drifting" Coop asked

"if that what you what to that fine by me" ash said back to Coop " Nice " Coop replied

( In radio of the AE86 )

" There a red musal car weave flames on side "

" I will race him " the driver of the 86 replied

Two rx-7 came a long side one of the drivers had a tec.9 gun and outer driver call Coop on his cell

Pone. (Coop has got a Samsung t500 weave camera

"If you win you get a Ford GT if you do not win you're robot Megas get taken away so do you asset the race" "yes or no " the diver asked " yes " Coop replied " and tray not kill us! " " Because me and latias as not gone a date yet " Ash said to Coop

Coop looked on the map on his pone " when we got back to my world I will take you on a date tabs on me " Coop ask ash and latias "Deal" ash and latias said at the same time

_**That it for this part see you next time on Megas XLR v Naruto**_


	9. the drifting change Part II

Megas XLR V Naruto

Megas XLR V Naruto

Part 6.2

"Ash , dose Pikachu have a girlfriend ?" Coop asked

"I think he dose" "I think it was a buneary" ask replay

"OK" Coop said to ash

As they where coming to the summit of mot akina

They see a Toyota Trueno Apex '86' and a Toyota Levin SR '85'

"yo in the trueno " coop said to the driver of the AE86

"so what is your name fat boy " the driver of the AE86

"Coop" said coop

"what is yours school boy" said coop

"Takumi" said takumi

"so what car is that" Takumi asked

"a '72' cuda" coop said

"engine?" Takumi asked ones more

"Himi engine" coop said back

At the start line

The race starts in

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"GO"

the car shot of the line like rockets

the cuda did a brake drift in the fist bend

and the AE86 was not far behind

"ST he is on my ass" coop throt

At the same time

"I no that U.S.A car are not good at counter-steer" Takumi said

Back to the race

"By now they are in the hairpins by now , and he has not lost a race EVER" Iggy said to ash

"There is a fist time for ever thing" ash said to Iggy


	10. the drifting challenge part III

Megas XLR v Naruto

Megas XLR v Naruto

Part 6.3 The end of a legion

They where coming in to the 5 deadly hairpins

The AE86 was using the gutter run and the blind attack

"Do you think that move will work Takumi" coop said to him self

And now Takumi is going to use the move that he used angst the MX-5

"O no you don't" Coop shouted

And then the Cuda used the gutter run and stayed ahead of the AE86

On the 2nd to last bend the AE86 past the cuda

They where where coming to the last bend

"The86 is sliding and the cuda sliding to the inside and the cuda won the race

"The cuda has won, the cuda has won" on the radio

"How can Takumi lose" Iggy said

"Well like I said there is a fist time for every thing" ash said to Iggy

ON the glorft mother ship

"We need a new fleet of mechs" said gorrath

"We need make them look like FD3Ss and S13s and R34s" gorrath said to his army

"We will take over AKINA" gorrath finish

"Why are we taking over AKINA and not planning on to destroying earth" said the glorft commander

"Because the earther and the proto type is there" gorrath

BACK TO GUNNA 'ONE WEEK LATER'

FD3S

VS

CUDA70

The race starts in

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

GO!!

Unlike the last race the FD was in the lead

"O what" coop said

"This feels like when I was racing the AE86 N/A" The FD driver thought

"Come on baby come on" Coop said

"I am going to show him my drifting move" the K.T said

The FD started to drift around the next bend

"So it look like I am going to fight drift with drift" coop said

So now it was a drift V drift downhill mach

"Come on K.T" Takumi shouted

"Chill out Takumi" RY said to Takumi

"They are in the 5 deadly hairpins" said RY

"K.Ts FD is losing GRIP" said on the radio

"Dimmitt" RY said

"This where the 600BHP comes in to" Coop said

Then the Cudas lights go out

"Here has the Cuda gone…." K.T said

Then the Cuda goes in the gutter and do the gutter run and then the lights go on

Then the heartbeat song plays

"NO this can't be ST" K.T said

"Yes I am the new gunna downhill Ace" Coop said

"Coop, Do you what to join PROJECT.D" RY said to Coop

"Yer Man I will join if you help me beat the glorft," Coop said back

"yer we may need a 2nd downhill ace all we need is a up uphill ace" RY said to Coop

IN THE T.V. IN COOPS CAR

"Coop stop flicking the channels" said Takumi

"O yer Top Gear is on now" Coop said back to Takumi

And then he put it on BBC 2

"Yes and hello to Top Gear" said Clarkson

"And welcome to a special we have a road trip Of Japan" said James may

"Yes but this time we must get cars that can drift" said Hammond

"So roll the film," said Clarkson

End of chapter 6

_**See you Next Time In **_

_**Megas XLR v Naruto**_


End file.
